


you're my little monster

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hoshiumi, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hirugami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hoshiumi korai and hirugami sachiro have had a friends with benefits arrangement that's kept secret from their friends and family. meeting up in the heat of the moment when they're in the same place at the same time, both of them can barely keep their hands off each other the moment they lock eyes. R18 for explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	you're my little monster

**Author's Note:**

> literally no plot. Just hirugami and hoshiumi being friends with benefits because theres no R18 content of this ship. ALSO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER R18 OR UNCOMFORTABLE W SEXUAL CONTENT BC THIS FIC IS STRAIGHT up just hirugami and hoshiumi fucking... i apologize for the writing quality i dont write fics usually and english is not my first language!

It was a late summer evening when Hoshiumi left practice, apologizing to his teammates that he was unable to go out with the rest of the team because he had “prior commitments.” His captain, Hirugami Fukuro laughed as he waved Hoshiumi good bye and said, “Say hello to Sachiro for me! It’s not every day we’re playing in the same city he’s in!”

Hoshiumi let out a “tch”, wondering if his captain was onto what was going on. “I’m not seeing him,” he lied, waving goodbye to his team. “I’m meeting with my relatives who live in the area.”

The summers were still humid and filled with insects, even in the city. Hoshiumi slapped away at the insects drifting around him, his skin sticky with sweat and bug spray. As he tried to keep thoughts of his last rendezvous with Hirugami out of his head, a text flashed across his phone screen. “Korai-kun~ what’s taking you so long?”

“Damn,” Hoshiumi said under his breath, texting back. “Give me some time to walk.”

Hoshiumi wondered if his companion for the night had always been this needy. Ever since he and Hirugami Sachiro started their mutual friends with benefits relationship three months ago, Hirugami had become prone to texting more often and frequently. It had risen out of a mutual desire and tension between them that only increased the moment they became independent adults, with their own apartments and unbridled feelings for one another, and a well-kept secret from their family members, friends, and associates. However, with Hirugami’s high libido, Hoshiumi worried that someday, one of his teammates might look at his phone at the wrong time.

“Sorry, just got excited. Those were some nice pictures you took for me at the locker room. You have such a nice body, Korai-kun~ if you weren’t my plaything, I’d be jealous.”

That asshole, Hoshiumi thought, clenching his fist. He decided to ignore Hirugami’s texts for the time being, knowing that his friend was just trying to rile him up. Feeling sweat drip down his body, he figured that the moment he got to Sachiro’s apartment, he was going to make use of all the free high quality shampoo, conditioners, and body wash that Hirugami hoarded to himself like a dragon. 

He sighed as he approached the door, reaching for the key that Hirugami gave him. “Sachiro you horny bastard,” Hoshiumi cursed under his breath. He never forgot the embarrassment of finding out that Fukuro, Sachiro’s older brother, didn’t have a key to his younger brother’s place but Hoshiumi did. Even Sachiro’s other close friends didn’t know where he lived, and the only thing separating Hoshiumi from the others was their “relationship.”

When the door opened, Hoshiumi saw Sachiro sitting on the floor, leaning against his couch. Even when just sitting in his own apartment, Hirugami Sachiro was effortlessly handsome. His soft brown hair fell in elegant curls above his strong eyebrows and dreamy chocolate brown eyes, and his shapely face was eye-catching. Hoshiumi hated to admit it, but his friend was one of those “pretty boys” that he used to be jealous of-- and Sachiro was the whole package. As a former athlete, Hirugami’s body was still strong and tough, with toned arms and abs, accompanied by a sweet smile that fooled girls and boys alike into believing he was the innocent “little brother type.”

However, Hoshiumi knew better. “Hey,” he said, flatly, stopping to catch his breath as Hirugami looked straight into his eyes.

“Ah Korai-kun,” Hirugami said in a chipper voice. “You look like you came straight from practice!”

“You look like someone who’s trying to seduce a housewife from her husband,” Hoshiumi retorted, pointing at Hirugami’s V-neck, tight jeans, and an adult film (?) he was casually watching. “What are you even watching?”

“Just getting into the mood,” Hirugami said. “Besides, it’s not what you think it is. I’m actually watching a drama. You just happened to walk in at the wrong time, Korai-kun. I promise I’m not getting off to any of this.” As usual, Sachiro was completely unfazed to the point it was disturbing.

“Sure you are,” Hoshiumi said hastily, trying to remember how to breathe properly. “Anyways, I’m going to take a shower. I’m really sweaty right now. You don’t want to go near me.”

“Okay,” Hirugami said, smiling. “You’ll be sweating again in a bit anyways. Let’s what a movie together, Korai-kun.” Sachiro motioned at the gap in between his legs, which was perfectly sized for Hoshiumi to sit. “After you’re done with your shower, of course.”

Watching a movie was a lie. It was an excuse for Hoshiumi to pretend to be focused on something else as Sachiro would feel him up, running his hands down Korai’s body. Feeling up led to making out, making out led to handsy cuddling, and cuddling led to sex. He and Hirugami Sachiro had been going at the same routine for the past year. Drowning out his thoughts under the high shower pressure, Hoshiumi scowled as he read the back of Hirugami’s expensive shampoos. “Damn, what kind of monsters are his family to make that much money out of pro volleyball?” 

He put on a change of casual clothes after stepping out of the steaming shower. Hoshiumi looked at himself in the mirror, smirking as he looked at his arms. He was becoming more aware of his body and strength the more time he spent with Hirugami. “There’s nothing little about these giants,” he said to himself, spending some more time admiring himself.

“Korai-kun, you know I can hear you from here? It’s a small apartment.”

“You pain in the ass!” Hoshiumi snapped, opening the door loudly only to be startled by Hirugami standing outside. “Hey!”

Hirugami was leaning against the wall near the door with a cocky smile. “You were checking yourself out in the mirror again, huh?” he said, giving a light chuckle. “You really haven’t changed one bit, Korai-kun. Anyways, I couldn’t wait for you. Let’s skip the usual routine and just get straight to the fun part, shall we?”

“Sachiro,” Hoshiumi said. He found himself unable to resist as Hirugami grabbed him from behind.

“You hate foreplay anyways,” Hirugami muttered, his hands unbuttoning the front of Hoshiumi’s shirt. “Isn’t that right Korai-kun? You’re a little monster when you’re awakened.”

It was true. Once Hoshiumi slipped into the mood, he acted like a man in a trance, the only thoughts in his head being reduced to wanting more. Though Hirugami was the most outwardly flirtatious of the two, Hoshiumi was the more passionate and insatiable lover once he was turned on. “Well, isn’t that what I’m here for,” Hoshiumi said, his hands reaching behind him toward the front of Hirugami’s jeans. “To get tamed?”

What am I saying, Hoshiumi thought, shuddering as Sachiro’s hands worked their ways under his shirt, the feeling of his friend’s breath against his neck leaving him intoxicated. “Can I mark you however I want?” Hirugami whispered, nibbling on Hoshiumi’s ear. “I feel like marking my territory tonight.”

“Go ahead,” Hoshiumi said as he was gasping for air. “As long as I can mark you too, Sachiro. Don’t you have class tomorrow? Actually, I don’t care. I want anyone who sees you to know you belong to me. It-”

Hoshiumi swallowed.

“It drives me crazy thinking about how many people look at you when I’m gone.”

“Korai-kun, you’re so dramatic,” Sachiro said teasingly, “You’re the only one I want to sleep with. So you win.”

With Hirugami’s praise, Hoshiumi began to tense up. He felt energized. “S-Sachiro,” he said, trying not to whimper as he felt Sachiro bite and suck at his neck. “You’re… the only one I want to do these things with too. Can you-”

“Hm?”

“C-can you bite me harder,” Hoshiumi begged softly.

Hirugami drew back with a sadistic smile. “You’re such a bad boy, Korai-kun. I want to oblige you, but I thought of something else.”

Hirugami rummaged through the pocket of his jeans to withdraw a bright red collar. “I get some of these for free at work, and thought that it’d look cute if Korai-kun wears it.”

“Cute?” Hoshiumi said, his cheeks bright red. “I-I’m not cute at all!”

Hirugami grabbed Hoshiumi’s face with one hand and pulled him closer. “Sometimes I just want to make you look at yourself in the mirror. You have the cutest face in the world, Korai-kun. It’s the cutest when I make you cum. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Hoshiumi said, wondering where his usual resistance was. Whenever it came to Hirugami Sachiro and his alluring voice, his guard went down. Hirugami undid the collar and put it around Hoshiumi’s slender neck, kissing him on the cheek as he did it. “Korai-kun is the cutest in the world,” he purred, petting the top of Hoshiumi’s head. “Are you my good boy?”

Hoshiumi, who normally would have raged at anyone who called him “theirs” nodded. “Yes,” he said, pouting. “Sachiro-kun is my master.”

“Good,” Hirugami said with a disarming smile, pulling on the collar to pull Hoshiumi into a kiss. “I’ll treat you well tonight.”

They started making out with Hirugami placing himself on top of Hoshiumi. “You’ve gotten better with your tongue, Korai-kun,” Hirugami muttered, undoing his jeans. “I’ve been hard this whole time, but I can’t hold back anymore. It looks like you are too.”

Hoshiumi bit on his bottom lip, looking straight at the bulge under Hirugami’s boxers. “Wait-” Hoshiumi started before Hirugami covered his mouth.

“No,” Hirugami said, his long fingers sliding down the front of Hoshiumi’s shorts. “I want to make you feel good, Korai-kun. 

Hoshiumi felt his manhood throb as Hirugami’s hands stroked it, wincing as Sachiro spit on the tip and worked his way down with his hands. “You’re so big, Korai-kun,” Hirugami muttered, “Sometimes, I don’t know what you’re so defensive for. You’re certainly not lacking down here. Can I-?”

Taking Hoshiumi’s nods as a yes, Hirugami brought his mouth to Hoshiumi’s cock. “Give me some warning if you cum this time,” Hirugami said, remembering the last time Hoshiumi was too eager. “I know how much Korai-kun likes blowjobs.”

“Don’t remind me,” Hoshiumi said. He covered his face with the back of his hand shyly. "It's embarrassing."

Was Hirugami Sachiro really that good at everything? Hirugami left hickies on the insides of his legs near his crotch, biting the area around his thighs lightly in a way that drove Hoshiumi crazy. Hoshiumi was losing his mind ever time Sachiro swirled his tongue around his cock, light smacking noises heard as his head moved up and down. The feeling of Sachiro sucking and working his tongue at the same time made Hoshiumi feel as if he was in heaven. Without thinking, his hands started moving over Hirugami’s head to push it down. “Korai-kun!” Hirugami said in alarm, as Hoshiumi started pushing and pulling Sachiro’s head over his cock.

“Keep going,” Hoshiumi said hungrily. “You’re so good at this Sachiro-kun. If you keep doing this I’ll c-”

Hirugami relinquished his control over Hoshiumi and pinned him down with his hands. “We can’t have you cumming before the main event,” Hirugami said. It was way too easy for someone like Hoshiumi Korai to dominate him if he wasn’t paying attention. “That was just a demonstration. Can’t you do better?” Hirugami said, motioning toward the front of his boxers. 

Knowing how competitive Hoshiumi was, Hirugami smirked as he saw Korai’s face change color. “Of course,” Hoshiumi said, irritated as Hirugami got up and pointed at the ground. “Oi, do you want me to get on my knees?”

“It’s not a want, it’s an order,” Hirugami said, standing over him with a sadistic smile. He needed to show Hoshiumi who was actually in control of their relationship. “I want you to get on your knees. If you feel up to it, I’d like to hear you beg.”

Hoshiumi looked up indignantly, hating how aroused he was whenever Hirugami, who usually had a laidback demeanor, would get so horny that he started issuing demands like a king. Only Hoshiumi could bring that out in him. “I…” Hoshiumi got on his knees and opened his mouth, shutting his eyes. “Can you… can you give it to me, Sachiro?”

“How rough do you want it?”

“Use me,” Hoshiumi said, unable to wait any longer.

Without a moment’s notice, Hirugami jammed his cock into Hoshiumi’s mouth, feeling Hoshiumi’s throat close up. “You’re getting better at controlling your gag reflex,” Hirugami mused. He ran his hands through Hoshiumi’s coarse white hair. “Good boy.”

Hoshiumi tried to respond, but was muffled by Hirugami thrusting into his mouth. Hirugami looked down at him, unable to suppress a grin as he admired how delicate Hoshiumi’s features were. His soft skin, his large ringed eyes that had the most beautiful shade of green in them, and round cheeks that gave him a boyish appearance, Hirugami thought to himself how he was the lucky one. “I’m sorry I’m defiling such beauty like this,” he murmured, thinking to himself about how nice the insides of Hoshiumi’s mouth felt. “For such a dirty mouth you have Korai-kun, it’s so soft and wet.” He pulled on the collar around Korai’s neck as he continued to fuck his partner’s face. “A-ah.”

Hoshiumi couldn’t help but feel victorious as moans escaped Hirugami’s mouth. Sachiro yanked gently on the collar around his neck, and the expression on his face went from amused to intense. “I can’t do this anymore,” Hirugami said, hurriedly. “I’m-”

Hoshiumi gave a knowing smile and turned onto his back, looking at Hirugami with half-closed eyes. “Sachiro, go ahead,” he said, wiping the drool at the side of his mouth. “I want you to fuck me, too. From behind.”

“Doesn’t it hurt more, Korai-kun?” Hirugami said, remembering the first time they had done that together. “I don’t want to hurt you for my sake.”

“Volleyball hurts,” Hoshiumi said, breathing heavily. “But it’s a good hurt. Besides, I… I want to give you everything. I… I love you and I want to be your first for these things. I’ve been practicing when we’ve been away from each other, so this time it shouldn’t be as bad.”

“Korai-kun, don’t say things like that when we’re fucking,” Hirugami said, steadying Hoshiumi by his collar. “You’re just in the heat of the moment right now. See if you still love me after you cum.”

“Do you love me?” Hoshiumi said, his eyes like a doe’s as they stared back at Hirugami.

“If I didn’t,” Hirugami muttered, “Then I don’t think I’d care if this hurt you or not.”

“Fuck me like you don’t love me then,” Hoshiumi said. He bit his lip. “I want it, too.”

“Look at you giving me orders today,” Hirugami said, positioning himself over Hoshiumi and sliding a hand over his partner’s cock. “Okay, Korai-kun. I’ll fuck your brains out like I hate you.”

Hirugami felt his body shake with pleasure as he thrust his cock inside of Hoshiumi, who squirmed as Hirugami pushed into him, the pressure building inside his body. “God Korai-kun,” Hirugami gasped as he struggled to move inside of him. “You’re so fucking tight. It feels like you’re choking my cock. I feel like I’m going to destroy you if I move.”

Hoshiumi bite down on the pillow in front of him, stifling moans as Hirugami continued to fuck him from behind, grabbing his ass with excessive strength as he lost himself in the activity. Feeling all of Hirugami’s cock inside of him, burying itself deep into his insides, the lights in Hoshiumi’s eyes faded as all he could think about was ecstasy. All he wanted was for Hirugami to fuck him faster and harder. “Sachiro,” Hoshiumi moaned, “Sachiro, fuck me harder. I don’t want you to hold back just because it’s me.”

Hirugami felt himself get harder as he heard Hoshiumi’s pleading voice. His moans were so desperate and turned Hirugami on like nothing else. It was the sweetest and filthiest thing in the world. “You know,” Hirugami said, thrusting into Hoshiumi so hard that the latter started tearing up. “I’m going to jack off thinking about you saying that for a while, Korai-kun. You’re so fucking cute. You think you’re the jealous one, but whenever I see you with other guys, I wonder what they might be thinking about you too. I want to fuck you so hard that you won’t even be able to think about sex without thinking of me.”

Hirugami used one hand to balance himself and another to jack off Hoshiumi’s cock, steadying his rhythm to the sound of Korai’s moans. “Korai-kun,” he said, biting on Hoshiumi’s neck. “Korai-kun, are you going to cum for me? When you cum, can you moan my name?”

Hoshiumi was already far too gone to respond to Hirugami’s requests with words, and only nodded. Drool was already dripping down the side of his mouth along with tears from his eyes. It had been a long time since their last encounter, and he felt like an animal in heat, begging to be fucked. He arched his back so that Hirugami could enter him deeper, feeling pleasure that he never felt before with just toys. “Sachiro!” Hoshiumi was at his climax, his voice getting higher. “Sachiro, I’m going to cum!”

“M-me too,” stammered Hirugami, realizing that he was at his limit far sooner than Hoshiumi anticipated. He pulled out of Hoshiumi as fast as he could, as he felt cum drip down his hands as Hoshiumi’s cock throbbed with pleasure, he moved Korai on his back and came, a sticky spray over Hoshiumi’s face.

The horniness gone, Hoshiumi grimaced as he wiped away Hirugami’s cum from his face, giving a pout. “Sachiro,” he said, pouting. “That was more cum than I expected.”

Looking at Hoshiumi’s cute, angry face, Hirugami couldn’t help but crack a sheepish smile as he tossed him a towel. “Sorry Korai-kun. I haven’t jacked off for a week because I didn’t want to disappoint you. I figured that a star athlete like yourself would have a monster’s stamina, so I had to deliver. I’ll clean up and we can uh… cuddle,” Hirugami said awkwardly, feeling embarrassed over his previously horny self. Only moments ago, he had felt completely in control of Hoshiumi’s body and his own, but after his orgasm, he felt nervous. 

“I thought we got rid of your performance anxiety years ago,” Hoshiumi muttered, removing the collar from his neck. Now that his mind was becoming clearer again, he blushed remembering what Hirugami said earlier. “You don’t need to worry about being a man enough for me anyways. You made me feel amazing.”

Hirugami blushed as Hoshiumi stood up and kissed his cheek. “Let’s clean up together,” Hoshiumi said. “Also damn, I’m going to be so sore for practice tomorrow. Help me come up with a good lie when we shower together. I’m not as smart as you are.”

“You know Korai-kun,” Hirugami said, wiping his hand and following Hoshiumi into the shower. “I wouldn’t mind fucking you for the rest of my life. Why don’t we keep talking about this ‘love’ thing?”

“You’re so fickle sometimes, Sachiro.”


End file.
